PLWTR: Cosmobo Reviews
Hello everyone! This is the first Cosmobo Reviews! And I did a short review on this show already but...That wasn't enough! I'll be honest in these...Though, the Nostalgia Critic kind of inspired me to do this...Well, Jontron did a lot too...Begin the review! We're taking this spin-off out of the chum bucket and putting it onto my laptop! Ok, that sounded stupid...Ok, I'll speak about the plot of the show at first! Did I also say that I've been to the dentists today? They put me under to remove two teeth...The Blood...There was so much blood...Anyways! This is basically the plot for it...It's about Plankton's modern life and how boring it is...ADVENTURE HOE! So, I will be reviewing the first 2 episodes of the show...I hope they're good! I've never actually read this thing :P Um, I have made a Despicable Me crossover for it though...YAY! I really like Minions for some reason...Enough about me though! Time to start the reviewing! plankton_spongebob.jpg Episode 1 It's just a normal day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone in town is happy because they are at the Krusty Krab eating Krabby Patties. At least, everyone except Plankton. AT THE CHUM BUCKET PLANKTON: It's just not fair!!! Krabs ALWAYS wins and I ALWAYS LOSE!!! KAREN: Maybe if you TRIED, you wouldn't be as much of a failure. Usually, you go into the Krusty Krab flying blind! If you had security cameras inside the building, you could make more of a-. PLANKTON: Silence, my computer wife. I have a plan. I'll go into the Krusty Krab, install security cameras, and finally be able to unleash my master plan! (Evil laugh) What a jerk... KAREN: And that is...? PLANKTON: No time, my computer wife. I'm busy. Hmmm. I need a camera good enough to stay on long enough to see far enough to get enough information to finally get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!!! '(Evil laugh)' Now, where could one be? I'm starting to think we've left Evil "Genius" Out off this spin-off...We're speaking about the man who turned into gas for goodness sake...He must have a biggish brain... KAREN (glares at Plankton): I have an idea. It starts with K and ends with- PLANKTON: Karen! What a genius you are! I can use you to mail to the Krusty Krab! I hate the main character already... KAREN: Thanks, sweetie. You finally thought of- PLANKTON (runs past Karen): Outta my way, Karen! I'm going for 2! Plankton runs for K.A.R.E.N. 2.0's junk pile. Um, Ugh, Um...OH! Oh... PLANKTON: All I need to do is spend 3 months building you! Then, we can steal the formula together! And we could RULE THE WORLD!!! (Evil laugh) Karen leaves and goes to the Krusty Krab. AT THE KRUSTY KRAB Karen walks in and sees Squidward at the cash register. KAREN: Hello. I'd like a Krabby Patty and a box of cameras. SQUIDWARD (half asleep): Read the menu. We don't have cameras. If we did, I'd take my mug shot right now. Ok, that made me chuckle... SpongeBob hears this and bursts out the door. SpongeBob: Did somebody order a Krabby Patty?! KAREN: It was me, SpongeBob. I'd also like a box of cameras. SpongeBob: I don't have any of those, but Mr. Krabs keeps one under his desk. Um, how would you know? Why would you go under his desk? What do you do under there?....YOU KNOW WHAT?! Don't answer that! BACK AT THE CHUM BUCKET... SpongeBob's statement appears via video on the big screen in Plankton's lab. Karen pops up on the screen. KAREN: See honey? All you had to do was ask. I have a delicious Krabby Patty for you. All you have to do is steal Eugene's camera and come back with the best pictures ever. PLANKTON: Hmmm....Steal a camera, snap some shots, get a Patty, steal the recipe, rule the world. Sounds easy enough. Okay, Karen. Where is the camera? This is a strange pilot....I'm kind of liking it...At least it's readable! INSIDE MR. KRAB'S OFFICE PLANKTON: Karen, I'm not so sure about this. KAREN (over radio): Why, Sheldon? Are you scared? Is...ha ha ha ha ha SHELDON! HA HA HA HA HA HA...that never gets old! Plankton throws the radio across the room, hitting a secret button, openning a trap door under him, sending him to a room deep below the Krusty Krab. "Openning" 10/10! PLANKTON: What is this place? (Sees camera) Woah! This is big! A slide show suddenly appears, showing Mr. Krabs when he is acting his worst. Plankton takes pictures of every one of them. O_O....I'm dirty... LATER IN THE CHUM BUCKET PLANKTON: Honey! I'm home! And I've got the pictures! Do I get my reward? Karen takes the camera, pushes a button, and sends the photos onto the big screen...but instead of the pictures... MR. KRABS (onscreen): Hello, Plankton. I see you have stolen my camera, as well as taking fake pictures! That's right! I said FAKE!!! That slide show you saw...was all Karen's idea! HA HA! Looks like you DON'T get the Krabby Patty after all! And You LOSE!!!...AGAIN!!!!! HAHAHA HAHA!!! Um, Um, Ugh, How? Screen shuts off. PLANKTON (crying): Did I still get the Krabby Patty? KAREN: Nope. I ate it a long time ago. Plankton screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ok! Um, is it over? Yes? Ok! Great! The scoring time! I love doing this! Plot: 6/10: It was good....It was also confusing at times...It was kind of difficult to tell what was going on...I did understand the end of it though...I think... Jokes: 8/10: These are good jokes! I chuckled at some! The only spin-off I usually chuckle at is Basket Sponge! And my very own Channel Chasers...But, I liked them in the episode! It's probably the best thing about it... Grammar: 8/10: I did see a few grammar mistakes but....I can't really speak...I actually found "Openning" Funny xD Episode 2 It's not every day you see a microscopic genius. But Plankton...isn't that much of a genius. In fact, his own computer wife can outsmart him sometimes. However, this pint-sized peril has just been justified...on his own terms. Is he a genius or not?... OUTSIDE THE KRUSTY KRAB MR. KRABS (holding Plankton): Well, if it isn't me old arch enemy, Sheldon. Up to no good again? Nice try, but disguising the Krusty Krab to look like the Chum Bucket just won't work. Hows about you take a vacation, Plankton? It'll keep you safe from launching. In fact... Launches Plankton towards the Chum Bucket PLANKTON: Curse you, Krabs!!!!!!!!! Why do I feel like Mr. Krabs is the bad guy in this spin-off? I'm not sure who I should feel sorry for... BAM! Plankton flies through the doors and hits Karen. KAREN: Oh, hi Sheldon...ha ha ha ha ha!!! SHELDON!!! HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!! Is this gonna be a on running thing or something? Please say it's not... PLANKTON: Can it, Karen. I've got better things to worry about than a name. KAREN: Like what? PLANKTON: Like a job!!!!!!! I'm quiting the fast food business for good, Karen!!! I'll run away. Start a new life in New Kelp City. I heard CheeseHead was a pretty good mayor there. Is SpongeBob still CheeseHead there or something?... KAREN: Or...you could check the Krabby Kronicle for job listings. So much references!... PLANKTON: Oh yeah. Krabs rebooted that, didn't he? Karen picks up a copy of the Krabby Kronicle. Plankton looks through it and reads the list slowly while a montage of the jobs plays. PLANKTON (speech in normal font, montage video in italics): "Retail salesperson" Fred comes by a Mansion for sale. Plankton is by it, trying to get Fred's attention. Fred shrugs his shoulders and walks away. I'm speechless... "Cashier" Tom walks up to the register at the Barg'N'Mart. Unlike Fred, Tom sees Plankton, but after a half hour of pushing milk across a scanner, Tom flattens Plankton with a $5 bill. Still speechless... "Office clerk" Plankton is out voted 500-0 against Rocky, Patrick's old pet. This is good stuff right here...I think... "Registered nurse" Plankton has trouble pushing a gurney down an asle, and when he reaches a downward ramp, the patient, Harold, flies into a wall, nearly killing him" Is it?... "Waiter" Plankton is swept away by a waitress, Nancy, at the restaurant Fancy! to keep the place spotless. "Customer service representative" "Plankton receives a call from Nat, but Nat can't understand him and hears only squeaking, so he hangs up. "Janitor" When Plankton tries to sweep the dust, it eats him. "Freight, stock, and hand material mover laborer" Plankton fails a quiz for the job because he has no idea what that is. "Secretary" Plankton can't push the keys, so he gets a rock to push the buttons, but it destroys the keyboard. "General manager" In a job interview, Plankton gives Frank a list of all of his failed jobs, leading to his immediate rejection. Is it over? Later Plankton is walking on Conch Street. He sees Patrick standing by a gumball machine PLANKTON: Patrick, what is that? PATRICK: A gumball machine! Do you want one? PLANKTON: What kind of idiot would buy a gumball from you?! A huge line of people forms on Conch Street. Everyone wants a gumball, including Plankton's former 5-second long employers. Plankton runs to the front of the line to end the madness, but ends up being picked up by Tom. TOM: Hey! A free gumball! Far away at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs hears Tom say "free", so he comes running. Tom is about to eat Plankton, so Mr. Krabs crushes Tom's arm. O_O MR. KRABS: Eat the gumball and the arm comes off. Mr. Krabs is a psycho! Tom drops Plankton and runs away. Mr. Krabs realizes it is Plankton. MR. KRABS: Plankton? Why are you here and not sulking? PLANKTON: Because I'm looking for a job. I quit the fast food business. I just want some money! MR. KRABS: I can give you a job. PLANKTON Really??? MR. KRABS Sure. You can help SpongeBob with the condiments. Patrick notices the line is getting held up. PATRICK: Hey! What's going on around here? If Plankton gets a job, I demand a job, too! MR. KRABS: Okay, Patrick. Here's what you have to do. (Whispers in his ear) (turns to Plankton) Well, Sheldon, come first thing tomorrow morning at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late. PLANKTON: Oh, I won't. (Walks off) (Evil laugh) Now I can get into the safe and steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula without leaving my job! LATER at the Krusty Krab SpongeBob is working on the Patties while Plankton watches. Suddenly, all of the Patties disappear! SPONGEBOB: Oh No! Plankton, could you go into the freezer and get more Krabby Patties, please? PLANKTON: Why, certainly, SpongeBob. I'd be honored to. Plankton walks into the freezer. Patrick appears and slams the door shut. Plankton is locked in the freezer! Mr. Krabs laughs because Plankton fell for his plan. O_O...............I'm scared....... MR. KRABS: I can't believe you actually fell for it, you dumb seaweed seed. Good work Patrick. You did the plan perfectly! PATRICK: (Burps) What plan? Um, not as good as the first one but...RATING TIME! Plot 5/10: Definitely not as good as the first one...The plot didn't interest me as much either... Jokes 3/10: Didn't really find the jokes funny at all... Grammar 10/10: I couldn't see anything wrong here! Your improving! Category:Cosmobo Category:Reviews Category:Cosmobo Reviews